The Mario Experiment: Daisy Days Gone By
by Gus Calvo-Simmons
Summary: After the war, a former allied thinks on what it could had go different.


THE MARIO EXPERIMENT: DAISY DAYS GONE BY

 **Stand Alone Chapter**

As she sat down alone in the lighthouse at the southern corner in the Easton Kingdom of Sarasaland; Daisy, the lone ruler and fellow former allied of the Plumbers of Mushroom Kingdom, regretted she refused to participate in the aid of her allies of the Mushroom Kingdom. She was alone with her books, alone with herself; not that her kingdom was in ruins but her soul crushed when she couldn't find a reason to help.

The ocean was tranquil and gentle, even if there was blood being spilled on the shores of the ocean that was on the other side of the world. She was wondering if the Bean-Bean Kingdom gave some help to the Mushroom Kingdom? She couldn't even think about it as her Kingdom was sealed into a pocket dimension by her, in order to prevent any problems. She did it herself with the remains of the technology left by the alien known as Tatanga.

Whenever someone passed by the coordinates of her Kingdom they would see a school of giants Cheep-Cheep. She lied when she saw the potential invasion coming from the Master Core and sent a fake distress signal to Peach. She was there alone with her books, alone with herself; nothing else to worry, but just alone in a kingdom full of people who thought the world outside ended.

She didn't felt guilty about her actions, but she was living with some sorrow that she could had done more. She was wondering where she placed her cigars? But she thought maybe she forgot them in the castle as she was in a hurry to be by herself and alone for just one moment.

When she first arrived from the other world about two years before Peach, she landed into a more advanced civilization than it was the Mushroom Kingdom; it was a place where not even Bowser placed his claws over. The place was named Sarasaland; it was a subcontinent in the south boundaries of the other world. She landed in the middle of a ceremony in the Birabuto Kingdom; for Daisy it was a land similar to Egypt and she thought that the experiment of the gate went wrong and landed in the pass of Earth; she then realized she was in another world.

Her arrival coincided with a ritual the sphynx people were doing to bring their Goddess from the sky; Daisy became the answer and she landed in the middle of the altar, albeit everything was a mere coincidence. The Birabuto Kingdom was a dessert, she wondered at first if the rest of that world was similar? On her adventures she noticed that the world she got stranded was quite different from Earth, in fact it was a wonderful world even with all the perils.

She never wanted to be a princess, she was an astrophysicist who got trapped in the middle of a controversial project, in which the European Space Agency was financing to travel to other worlds "quicker" but eventually something went wrong on the in beta stages of the project. Eventually Peach and the Plumbers ended in the same situation and they were forgotten by home, as if they never existed.

As many humans who accessed the other Kingdom, their DNA mutated with the journey or as the natives saw it – some individuals from the other world where connected properly to the Negative Force -, the essence that gave abilities beyond ordinary individuals to certain beings. It was the same essence of God, but not everyone was connected to it.

Daisy had some form of connection with the Negative Force but it wasn't a full understanding such as Peach or the Plumbers; instead her skills manifested through the interaction of objects as her DNA became extremely unstable and she could channel different elements such as fire or ice without any problem.

She became feared by the people, they revered her as a supreme being but at the end she was just a mere human, a very lonely human who missed her days of looking at the stars and being happy in her small apartment in Piccadilly. She always went to the lighthouse just to be by herself, just to look at the books, to read and to remember; she started to write diaries because she was losing her memories.

She knew she was being lied, she knew there was an expansion of Earth as an empire and traveling to other worlds of the galaxy it was the memory she remembered, it was a fake memory, she couldn't even remember who she was. The name Daisy Flowers came to her several times, she wondered if it was really her? Maybe it was just a name given to her after many decades of being the ruler. She was going insane.

She could remember her friendship with Peach, she remembered her first name Pauline; Pauline was her first name, and her nickname was Peach. She was a brilliant geneticist who created several viruses that modified the DNA of organisms. She was amazing, she was the head of the Gate project and she was planning to conquer the worlds, because humanity was dying.

Her diaries, her memories, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina; beyond the fantasy, beyond the magic, beyond the madness, she wrote everything that she could remember about herself and the others. She was feeling as time passed by, her humanity was fading, fading into oblivion.

A rain started, it became loud; she knew she couldn't escape to go back to her castle, but she knew she had an extra bed and facilities inside the lighthouse. Every time when it rained in Easton, the scenario seemed to be sadder, it reminded her the beach, a beach, Easter Island. She vaguely remembered reading a book about Easter Island when she was younger, she usually enjoyed the photos while it was raining.

\- It was better times. She said to herself.

She smiled while looking in the top of the lighthouse; she never ceased the function of the lighthouse, even if there were no vessels sailing to Sarasaland and all the ships around seemed to be mirages in the horizon; yet the lighthouse was always working.

Someone started to knock at the door; she thought it could be a citizen or someone from the castle. She went downstairs quickly, even thinking it was a wild animal. She opened the door as slowly as possible, to her surprise there was nobody, nobody was there but she scented Peach perfume.

It brought a smile to her face; to her surprise, when she turned her head and closed the door there was Peach, she was sitting on the stairs that led to the tower. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe it, there she was as beautiful as ever.

\- We need to talk Daisy, time is limited and precious but I want to say that the war is over.

 **The End.**


End file.
